


The Coven

by calie15



Series: Forbidden [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Familiars, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Bucky share a bond, one that is common for most witches, but when it comes to what Bucky is...neither one of them are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coven

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot to say about this. I’ve been wanting to do some AU Jemma/Bucky. I’ve done vampire and werewolf one shots already, so I decided to take a shot at witches now.
> 
> Just a brief overview, the people working for SHIELD (referred to as the coven) and HYDRA are now witch covens. I don’t want to give away anything about the relationship between Jemma and Bucky, because I like the slow reveal in the fic. I will tell you that I have written some other random pieces for this, so I pay post more, I don’t know. But I really hope everyone enjoys it, I did. If you do please drop me a note, I’d love to hear what you think.
> 
> And one more thing, I do feel like I may have written the character a bit OOC, but it seemed a bit necessary considering what they are and their roles.

"Fuck Jemma, don't put your potions in the fridge. I could have eaten it."

"Sorry, sorry," she said and hurried around the counter. "I needed to store it quickly."

"In a sandwich container?" Bucky asked and cocked an eyebrow.

She smiled and walked away with the container. "Come see what I made."

Bucky noticed the twinkle in her eye and frowned as he followed her through the large house. The space wasn't needed, but it was his, and it was situated so that there was no one around them for miles.

He followed Jemma into what he now considered her space. She had wasted no time taking the money offered to update it. Almost gone were the dusty books. What Jemma didn't have available electronically she created from the books herself. The wooden tables were gone and replaced with new clean, hard surfaces. Jemma had no time when it came to doing things the old way. It was was like being in a lab, he hated it, but she enjoyed the space, and that was what mattered.

"Come here little winter," Jemma called sweetly and walked towards one table and bent over.

Bucky narrowed his eyes as something moved, no, walked across the table, its legs clanking on the surface. As it came closer he could see it was made of stone.

"He's my little helper. He fetches things and he's very strong. Aren't you, you darling boy?"

Bucky leaned over and looked suspiciously at it. It looked like a grotesque mix of a dragoon and... "Jemma did you make that little ugly thing after me?"

"He isn't ugly!" Jemma exclaimed. 

He looked at her knowingly. "Okay, maybe I did have you in mind. And maybe I got a little out of control with the design. He was meant to just look like a cute little demon, but I had dragons in mind and I really wanted him to breath fire, and-."

"He breathes fire," he interrupted and looked at it. "How?"

Jemma grinned, and for the next few minutes his witch proudly showed him what Little Winter was capable of.  
\---------------

Later that night she straddled him, covered in a sheen of sweat and rode him slowly, breath coming in small pants. Bucky slid his hands over her body, caressing it, allowing himself the luxury. Just as he heard her breath hitch he felt the wards signal a visitor.

"Oh who is that," she whined and winced in frustration, nails biting into his chest.

"Steve," Bucky said, "he can wait." She whimpered in response.

"I can't finish when I can feel him lurking in the back of my head."

Bucky grasped her waist and rolled them over. "I can." He yanked her hips up, pulled back and thrust into her hard. She screamed for less then a minute before she was coming. 

After Bucky had released himself into her. When he would normally be pulling her body against his Bucky instead bent over and kissed her lips before parting. "Get dressed sweetheart, Steve never brings good news." Jemma moaned in response.  
\----------

"Sorry to come so late, the coven was very insistent."

Bucky frowned and sat down, watching Steve as he took his own seat and looked around. He opened his mouth to respond, but then they heard the click-clack of little feet. 

"What is that?" Steve asked and looked closer. 

"Little Winter," Jemma answered as she followed the little animated stone.

Steve looked at Bucky with a questioningly look, but Bucky shook his head. "I had no part of it. If I had he would have been much more attractive."

"Bucky..." Jemma admonished. "He's more helpful then you are."

"I already have a job."

"Look! He cleans too!" She exclaimed and pointed to where Little Winter blew a small breath of fire and burned a piece of torn parchment that missed the waste basket. "Aren't you a little tidy boy?!"

With the party sufficiently relaxed due to Jemma's distraction, which Bucky knew had been intentional, he turned his eyes back on Steve. Jemma was already scooting closer to him, pressing her thigh against his. It wasn't obvious, but Bucky could feel the small tendrils of her power ready to reign him back. "So?"

Steve sighed.

"Spit it out Steve."

"They still want Jemma to come in."

Bucky wasn't surprised, but that didn't stop the tension that arrested his body. "We already had this conversation. And they have an answer."

"Bucky," Jemma started, "maybe if it's just for a couple of days, if it's Phil that's asking then-."

"No," he snapped. "I don't care what his intentions are, it's everyone else I'm worried about."

"I tried to convince them it was both of you or neither," Steve said, but he ended it there, leaving them to assume the answer wasn't acceptable.

Bucky stood up, breaking away from Jemma's touch, he wanted his anger. He walked away, needing to be away from both of them, and looked out the window.

"This is never going to end Buck," Steve started and stood. "They won't stop, HYDRA won't stop. Eventually someone from the coven will garner enough support and decide the two of you are a danger."

"Bucky, hiding from the coven won't help," Jemma said gently. "We need to face them at some point, convince them that this is okay."

Anger was always his problem. And there was so much to make him angry. HYDRA trying to take him back, use Jemma again, the coven trying to break them apart.

"Bucky..." Jemma began gently, because she could feel it, she knew. 

Steve didn't though.

"If they get enough support there won't be anything you can do. They may not be able to go after you, but one wrong move and Jemma-."

"Don't say it," Bucky snarled and turned to face Steve. His friends mouth parted and even Jemma looked concerned. 

Steve quickly regained his composure. "Not saying it doesn't make it less true. She gave an oath to the coven, in their minds she belongs to the coven."

"She's my witch!" Bucky roared, except it wasn't human, it was guttural, like an animal. Glass broke and the wood at the walls splintered under the release of his power. Jemma gasped.

Bucky watched her run forward and he felt the sudden hurt through their bond, even a little sorrow. Jemma knelt to the ground and picked up the ugly little dragon demon she had made and held it in her cupped hands, broken and unmoving. Seeing her hurt look was enough to smother his fury. "Jemma..." But she didn't say anything.

He moved forward and she closed her hands over it as she looked up at him accusingly. "I'm sorry," he said gently and grasped her hands in his. Bucky couldn't make what she had, he didn't have those abilities anymore, he hadn't in almost a hundred years, but he could fix it.

When she opened her hands Little Winter stood up and Bucky felt her relief. It turned on its fat legs and shot a small puff of fire at him. Even though her face was still turned down he could see her small smile. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, not because she needed it, he did.

"Steve," Jemma began and bent to lower Little Winter to the ground, "we're willing to work with the coven, but they have to stop being so narrow minded. They know how the bond works, I can't just leave Bucky behind, and he isn't going to let me go anywhere along."

"They know how a bond between a witch and a familiar works Jemma. A familiar that is a cat, a wolf, an animal, not a demon."

"I'm part human," Bucky reminded Steve.

Steve sighed. "I know that Bucky. It if was up to me we wouldn't even be having this old conversation. I'm just relaying the message, probably because they figure you won't kill me."  
\---------

Bucky left Jemma in the living room fixing the mess he made. Although she had sent him to walk Steve out with a wave of her hand, taking it upon herself to clean up the destruction, Bucky was pretty sure he'd pay for that outburst somehow.

When they reached the door Steve turned to face him. "If they decide to come for you they won't tell me"

Bucky nodded. "I know." If they told Steve he would be the first person there to warn Bucky, and the coven knew that.

Steve sighed. "Look, I may be a part of the coven, but I don't believe in everything they do. If something happens, call me."

There was the sound of glass breaking then, "Bloody hell! Damn you Bucky!"

"She okay?" Steve asked and looked towards where they left Jemma.

"She's pissed," Bucky said with a shrug, he didn't just know, he felt it. "Steve," he said as his friend turned to leave and then turned back. "Remind them they don't won't to piss me off. I had this damn demon put in me when I was a part of the coven. My only way out of HYDRA was to bond with a light witch. If they had a better idea then they should have done something. Now it's to late. She's mine to protect, they can't change that."

Steve nodded. "I know."

Another piece if glass fell.

Steve laughed and stepped over the threshold. "You better go help her."

Bucky closed the door and walked back to where he had left Jemma. She threw a hand out, sending glass flying towards a table where it reformed into a vase, the flowers following. "I could have done that."

"No," she turned and looked at him. "Tomorrow you are going to collect those herbs I asked for over a week ago."

"I hate the heat."

Jemma smiled. "I know."  
\---------

It was after midnight when Jemma settled against him, her cheek on his chest. Bucky trailed his fingers up and down her spine. 

"I don't like it when you lose control," she admitted.

"I know."

"Your eyes were black."

Bucky breathed out a shaky breath.

"That was just Steve, Bucky. If we face off with the coven and they see that happen..."

"I know Jemma." It wasn't a new concern, him losing control. It was on his mind everyday.

"They'll have more reason to separate us," she finished. "That's what scares me," she admitted in the darkness. "The more I think about it, the more-."

"Hey," he interrupted and she looked up. "Don't think about it." But he felt her worry. Bucky cupped the back of her head and tried to reassure her, he needed to. It wasn't just because he loved her, because he felt her fear, but it was second nature. You didn't become a witches familiar and not feel the need to protect the witch, ease their concerns. It was his job to keep her safe and make sure she felt safe. "You always think to much."

"I'm the brains," Jemma said with a sweet smile.

"And I'm just the muscle?" He asked and smirked down at her.

"You're also nice to look at," she countered.

Bucky pushed at Jemma's hips and rolled her onto her back. "That's all I'm good for?" He asked and kissed her shoulder as he settled between her legs. 

"Maybe other things," she responded coyly.

Bucky scrapped his teeth over her nipple and pinched the other, enjoying her yelp of surprise.

"Anyone can do that."

Bucky looked up at her in amusement and kissed her stomach, making his way lower. He bit her thigh, making her cry out before apologizing by running his tongue over her clit.

"You're good at that too," Jemma said, this time her tone less cocky as she gripped the sheets in her hands. 

She whimpered and whined under his mouth, twisting her hips to pull away when it was to much only to have Bucky hold them down. Just when he thought she might come she yanked at his hair.

"I want you inside me," she said breathlessly. 

Bucky looked up at her and he knew right away what she saw, he knew she saw black eyes. Bucky sighed and slid up slightly to drop his forehead against her stomach. It had been only hours ago that he'd slipped. It took a lot of effort to bury that darker part of him, it took time and concentration, and at the moment Jemma was a distraction.

"Bucky...Come here."

She tugged at him. "Stop," he ordered.

"Come here," she said firmly e second time, power lacing her words.

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that," he snapped, but she didn't falter in her insistence, and soon he felt himself unable to not comply. Bucky could have fought her and probably won, but it would have taken to much magic and he couldn't see using that on her for any reason, so he complied as a familiar was required to do. Bucky did as his witch ordered.

He settled his hips between her legs, felt her wetness against him, and he waited for whatever she wanted next. Her small hand came up and caressed his cheek. 

"It's okay," she said gently.

It wasn't okay. It took him entirely to long to regain his control, to put the demon away. It didn't happen often, but this wasn't the first time. Last time he'd left the bedroom and refused to see her until he felt human again. This time he couldn't walk away, not with her holding him there.

"Kiss me," she said suddenly.

It wasn't an order, not like before. He had a choice. "I can't do that, not like this. Let me go Jemma, I can't-."

"Yes, you can Bucky. Stop fighting this. Your always fighting it. For once just accept it. Trust me, okay?"

He felt her insistence, how sure she was. He also felt her love.

"Please," she whispered, the small tendrils of her power letting go of him.

Bucky could have moved away then, run, but he could see the plea in her face, hear it. So instead of running he lowered his head and kissed her. She moaned and arched against him, rubbing herself against his growing erection.

It didn't take him long to forget and become wrapped up in her once again. He worked her back up, kissing her neck, pinching and pulling at her nipples so that she whimpered and sought out his erection, until all he felt was need and lust. 

He grasped her ass and rubbed himself against her, enjoying the feel of her desperation, her need for him. He liked her like this, under his control, his witch beneath him begging and pleading for him. He knew it would be like this when he picked her and he was perfectly happy with how things had turned out

He slid into her and smirked into her neck as she inhaled sharply. As he held himself within her he grasped both of her hands and pulled them above her head, taking both wrists into one hand and holding them there as he pulled her hips higher and sunk deeper. 

"Oh fuck." She cursed and dropped her head back baring her throat.

He chuckled and bit the exposed skin she offered him like she was his prey. His to feast on. She screamed.

He moved in and out of her with long, forceful strokes, enjoying every gasp, every pitiful cry. 

She tugged at her hands and whined. "Bucky..."

"No little witch," he whispered against her neck.

She gasped and he could feel her shock. He lifted his head and looked down at her with amusement. "Hesitant now?" He asked as he held himself deep within her.

"No," she answered firmly. "You're still Bucky."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe," he responded coyly and lowered his head to kiss her jaw and trail his lips further. "Still want me to make you come? Make you scream?"

Jemma whimpered and rolled her hips. 

"Or keep you like this? Dripping wet, on the verge, and begging?"

"Please." 

He chuckled against her throat. "What do you want witch?"

"You," she whined and arched against him.

"Tell me your mine. Just like that first time when I took you."

"Bucky...don't-."

"Tell me," he growled into her neck. 

"I'm yours," she whispered softly.

It was enough. He released her hands, pushed himself up, and slammed into her hard and fast. He grabbed onto the headboard and used it as leverage to force himself into her harder. 

She cried and sobbed, grasping at the sheets as he fucked her, and then she screamed.

He came in her and was reminded of the first time he'd had her. It had been the first time he had taken any real pleasure in a woman, the first time he'd been able to reach completion. There had been no pleasure before her. Just evil, bitch witches that he fucked to steal their power. He never came for them. But the first time he took Jemma, when he had bonded with her and let her make him hers, he'd let go, grasped onto the lightness inside of her he had needed for so long, and was finally hers.

Bucky panted into Jemma's neck as he lay spent, holding onto her body tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

"It's okay," she whispered and rubbed his back. "I love you, it's okay."  
\-----------

The next morning he tried not to notice the bite on her neck or the bruises on her hips, but it was impossible. "I'm supposed to take care of you, not hurt you," he said as he held her from behind.

Jemma laughed. "Bucky, don't be so silly. It isn't the first time we've had rough sex. I seem to recall being bent over a table one time. I was soar into the next day."

He laughed softly into her shoulder. "Don't wear short skirts and you won't get bent over and fucked like a naughty little witch." She elbowed him in the stomach.

"When you say it like that it sounds sounds dirty."

Bucky didn't respond. The lightness of the moment didn't last long, and he laid against her in silence, pressing his lips against her smooth shoulder and thinking.

"What is it?" She asked at some point, voice thick with sleep that was overtaking her again.

"Nothing important." Bucky kissed her neck. "Go back to sleep." Luckily, she did. Bucky laid awake though. There was to much troubling him to sleep, not that he needed much of it anyway, not since he'd been bonded with a demon.

The demon, Bucky's questionable control of that part of himself, was likely the least of his worries. Although he slipped once in a while he knew he'd never hurt Jemma, he knew that while he knew himself he could stay in control. 

What was more troubling was HYDRA and Jemma's coven, the same coven he had been apart a hundred years ago. While they were a light coven they couldn't accept the bond between Jemma and himself, they wouldn't. No matter how much of him was human they still considered him a demon, and a light witch had no business consorting with a demon, especially not taking one as a familiar, regardless of the circumstances it had happened under. 

And HYDRA...that was an entirely different matter. While the coven threatened his bond with Jemma, HYDRA threatened her life. They wouldn't hesitate to use her in order to control him, and that included causing her pain. Pain that he would be able to feel and wouldn't be able to tolerate.

The demon was a part of him. They were the same person, but also separate. There was one thing that he knew that the human and demon part of him agreed on, he didn't have a problem killing anyone that tried to harm him or what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> The little stone monster was named Little Winter because of Bucky. The demon, before he was bonded with it, was called Winter Soldier


End file.
